


Narcissism

by Cinerari



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinerari/pseuds/Cinerari
Summary: Harlock/Harlock drabbles. Yes, really.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Old selfcest fics because I'm trash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSX!Harlock and CG!Harlock. This one's pretty tame.

As the butt of a Dragoon cut down through their air, my hand latched onto its owner’s wrist. The polished wood halted so close to my head I could feel my hair shift beneath its touch. The man in front of me started to pull his saber from its holster, but I snapped my other hand over his and held it in place. Before we’d exchanged a single word, we were locked in a stalemate. But there was no need for words here. Whoever this man was, he wore my face and uniform. He was pretending to be me, and he would die for it.

Whoever he was, he couldn’t have been a clone. He stood half a head taller than me, his eye almost gold. Armor of the same color curled around the sides of his chest. His attempt to be my likeness was by no means perfect, but that face was unquestionably mine. It stared down at me with one narrowed eye. I glared back, my lip curling toward a snarl.

His hands twitched under mine as he tested the difference in our strength. It appeared we were equal. I could not force his hands back, and he could not move his weapons as he pleased. Honestly, it was starting to feel a bit awkward, my face so close to his while we stood frozen against each other. “So you are?” I prompted.

His brows pinched. “Harlock,” he said in a worn voice I couldn’t say was the same or different from mine. “And you?”

I gave a nod. “Harlock.” The strain in my arms began to tire me out, but I couldn’t let him know that. I had to hold out until he gave in. That way I could prove I was the real Harlock, even if he was taller.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched the young man who’d appeared so suddenly on the bridge with him plop into my chair. “I told you not to warp in the middle of that magnetic storm,” the man said.

“You only said that because of Kei,” the other me growled. “You didn’t know anything about what might happen.”

Tadashi peered around my chair to point his gun at the skull and crossbones on the young man’s chest. The man did not appear frightened or startled in any way, despite Tadashi attempting to look as tough as possible. “Are you a pirate?” the man asked.

“Of course!” Tadashi snapped.

“Look at him, Captain,” the man gasped. “He’s so small.”

“Yes, that’s nice,” my clone hissed through grit teeth. I hoped his arms were burning as much as mine.

Tadashi threw his fists down at his sides along with his gun and proceeded to scold the man for ever considering him small.

I glanced from the tiring eye boring into me to the young man lounging in my chair. He did not appear to be an entertained spectator. “Hey,” he called despite Tadashi’s continued lecture. “You two quit that. You won’t get anywhere.”

“I will handle this, Yama,” the clone wheezed. Judging by the sheer fire in my muscles, my arms weren’t far from giving out completely. I doubted we could manage much of a fight after this.

Yama’s gaze wandered toward the windows as he drummed his fingers against the armrest. “I think if you meet an alternate timeline self the rule is that you’re supposed to make out with them, not fight.”

Tadashi choked on air.

I hoped my cheeks weren’t the same color as the man in front of me as he took a sudden step back. I released his hands, and he reholstered his weapons without further prompting. I took an interest in staring at every corner of the room in rapid succession.

“Finally,” Yama sighed. “Please don’t ever make me say something like that again.”

We spun on him as the new enemy. “That was not necessary,” I snapped.

“I did not make you say anything,” my clone barked.

Yama rolled his eye. “Fine. If you two want to go back to holding hands and staring longingly into each other’s eyes, go do it in your room or something.”

My clone’s cheeks tinged pink once more. “There was nothing longing about it!” he roared. “Now stop talking that way. You’re scaring the child.” He gestured to Tadashi, whose face was buried in his hands. 

In my opinion, Tadashi had the right idea for dealing with the situation. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CWZ!Harlock and SSX!Harlock

The odd, younger version of me lounged about his room like a cat in a sunbeam. It seemed none of his chairs were comfortable enough, and he eventually found his way to his bed. He was more carefree than I’d ever been and already tipsy after our third shared bottle of wine.

“Tell me more about my future,” he demanded for the dozenth time. “Where does my eye go? What happens to Zero? Do I finally get to sleep with him because damn he’s a tough nut to crack.” As he spoke, he gestured with his full wine glass. Droplets of red flew from it and onto his blue uniform, a uniform I’d never worn.

Leaning back, I polished off my glass. For all our differences, he did have good taste in wine. It was the only thing keeping me relaxed enough not to kill him. “I’ve already told you,” I sighed. “I’m not your future because you’re not my past. If this isn’t a dream or an illusion, the tear I fell through was not simply a knot in time. It was a tear in space as well.”

I could tell him what happened to my eye, but if there were no Illumidas about, he had nothing to fear. And the only Zero I knew was a fellow captain in the Deathshadow fleet, a senior trainee in my academy days. I wasn’t certain the merits of telling this younger me the man he was so fond of was long-dead in my world.

“You think I might be an illusion?” His brows pinched. “That’s nonsense. I’m just as real as you are. My dad raised me to be a pirate too.”

Ah, but that was the issue. My life had followed no such course. He kept trying to find connections that weren’t there. “Besides our name, face, and current occupation, we have little in common,” I said. Even his “Deathshadow” was wrong, a small pirate vessel in deep green. It seemed like a cheap imitation of Tochiro’s Arcadia.

Setting his glass aside, he stood with a pout and started toward me. “You like the same wine as I do, and you hold it even better than I do. More importantly, you wear my- our skull and crossbones. That means you believe in the same freedoms as I do, and that’s really all the proof I need to know we’re the same person. And look! You have a cape!” He gestured to the chair I’d draped it over. “I’ve always wanted a cape! Even if I end up losing my eye in the future, I have to say I’m pretty excited about owning one.”

“We aren’t going to have the same future,” I said, rubbing a hand against my forehead. “Just go get yourself a cape and don’t worry about losing your eye.”

He shrugged. “Dad lost his eye too. I figure it’s a family trait.”

I couldn’t lie to myself – I had been just as thick-skulled at his age. As much as it pained me, I could imagine myself arguing the same sort of nonsense several years ago, back when an optimistic outlook came easily.

“Regardless, we’re not the same person,” I decided. “We have different paths in life, and I don’t see why you’re so adamant about being connected to me in such a manner. If you were really anything like me, you wouldn’t want to be tied to any sort of predetermined fate. You should forge your own future.”

His hands clamped down on the arm rests on each side of me, his face hovering a few inches above my own. A wicked grin curled across his lips. “Oh, I intend to, but I still want you to claim me. You’re going to admit that we’re the same person, so I can show you a better future. I’ll show you that I’m no slave to destiny.”

I forced myself to remain rigid in my seat as he leaned closer. Even as his nose brushed mine, I refused to pull back. This kid would not best me, whatever his intentions.

“Believe what you want,” I said, quite ready to get up and leave. “I will make no claim to you. You’re on your own.” A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth. “I’m no brat playing pirate.”

His smile widened into a sneer as he tugged off his cravat. “If I’m not you, I couldn’t possibly know what you like, could I?” His knee appeared between my legs, hands snapped around my wrists. “I couldn’t know about those fantasies you never tell anyone. After all, no one but _you_ could know about those.”

I could have smashed my head into his or dragged him down into a headlock, but I sat there paralyzed. It wasn’t fear that held me there and certainly not interest. Curiosity, maybe, but not interest. Even as I found my hands bound by his cravat, I couldn’t will myself to escape.

That didn’t mean I would let him have all the control. I was the more experienced between the two of us, after all. “I suppose I’d forgotten what a horny bastard I was at your age,” I hummed. Before he could respond, I jerked my tied hands up between us and looped them around his neck. In one quick tug, his lips were against mine.

He growled into the forceful kiss, pressing his knee between my legs in retaliation. He parted his lips just as I did, deepening the kiss with rage and heat. He was quick to draw blood, biting my bottom lip until the sweet, metallic taste overwhelmed the hues of wine on his tongue. For a moment, I let him dominate, let him toy with me as he pleased. Then I rewarded him with an equal bite.

“Fuck,” he hissed between panting breaths, his punctured tongue partially hanging out. For all his confidence, he had a lot to learn.

He stiffened as I nuzzled against his exposed throat. “It’s nice that you think I’ll let you take the lead here,” I murmured. “But I’m your superior. You’ll be the one calling me captain.”

“I have enough rope to finish what I started,” he growled. “I’m no one’s subordinate, and I’ll see to it that you learn that.”

I breathed a laugh as I slipped the untied cravat back around his neck, pulling it just tight enough to limit his air. “It’s good to know I’m well-equipped to tie you up. I suppose if you really are me, you’ll give me one hell of a fight. But just you wait, you’ll be begging your captain for more soon enough.”

I pulled back enough to find excitement burning in his eye along with lust, and I knew I looked the same. “I can’t wait to make you eat those words.” Despite the restraint on his neck, he pressed his forehead to mine with a smirk. “I’m the captain of this ship, and you’ll acknowledge that along with my name when I have you screaming it.”

I couldn’t imagine anyone daring to speak to me that way but myself. This bastard could only be me, not that I’d ever admit that to him. “You have quite a bit of maturing to do before you could ever hope to top me,” I said, “and until then you’re just some brat pirate pretending to be me. But it’ll be fun to see you try to prove otherwise when I have you on your knees.”

I tightened the cloth around his throat until he was forced to speak through a hiss of breath. Even so, it did nothing to deter him. The fire in his eyes blazed. “Talk is cheap. Let’s see some action, old man.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is very similar to the last one but was written later.

“Okay, look, I can explain,” he said with my face and what Tochiro said was my voice, though I felt certain I did not sound that full of myself. When I allowed him to continue, he paused, eyes rolling back and forth through his thoughts. Giving in, he shrugged. “Alright, I can’t. I don’t know what happened. But I’m not like a spy or a clone or anything.”

I hoped not because he was a terrible impersonator. He had both his eyes and an obnoxious bright blue uniform. He was younger than I as well, and he acted it. When he’d appeared on the bridge, he’d been all smiles and charms despite having fallen through some sort of tear in space and time. The man who fell through with him shared our confusion, looking around the room as though in a dream. Though when he noticed me, his daze became abject horror.

“Oh my god,” he’d said over the rambling younger me. “There are two.”

Once the stun wore off, we tied the two up and placed them in separate rooms. The elder one, some captain of a fleet I’d never heard of, muttered his thanks once they were apart before asking if we had anything to drink.

I’d questioned how he planned to drink anything with his hands bound behind him, but he said he could manage. He did manage, actually. It was quite impressive.

Even after enough drinks to send most men to the floor, I had no luck interrogating him. He muttered how he had no idea what had happened and how it was all Harlock’s fault. “The other one,” he clarified, squinting at me. “The one in the jumpsuit.”

In the end, though, talking to “the other one” gave me no new answers. He sat with his legs crossed, seemingly unconcerned with the whole ordeal. “I guess we messed with something weird at that lab,” he offered. “Hopefully someone will be able to figure out how to get us back.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Guess it’s not too big of a deal. Tochiro’s here, and this is the Arcadia, right? Not too much seems different.” He flashed a grin at me. “I’m digging the eyepatch.” 

I would have been content to keep them tied up, but Tochiro took a liking to the drunk, muttering captain he called Zero and insisted we let them both go. “I’ve seen stranger things,” Tochiro said. “I think they are who they say they are, and they mean no harm. Who knows? They could be a big help.”

That was all well and good for him, and Zero did seem like a reasonable sort. Tadashi and Rebi took a shine to him as well for all his doting on them.

But Tochiro wasn’t having to deal with an obnoxious double who seemed to think he was also the captain of my ship. And no matter how many times I insisted he had his own room, he always appeared in mine, his feet kicked up on my desk as he lounged in my chair.

“Why are you always in here?” I asked at yet another occurrence.

“Zero kicked me out,” he said.

“What did you do to deserve that?”

“Why do you assume I deserved it?”

I could only be bothered to stare at him, my brows raised. Unoffended, his lips tugged toward a smirk. “I guess you know me too well,” he said.

“We’re not the same person,” I reminded him.

As always, he responded with a noncommittal hum.

“Now go apologize to Zero, or you’ll have nowhere to sleep,” I said.

“Ah, you’re cruel.” Swinging his feet down from the desk, he stood and started toward the door. At least, I had hoped his aim was for the door until he took a step past me, dropped to the ground, and swept his feet under mine.

He was quick enough about it that he caught me before I could catch myself. One arm snagged me around my shoulders just to slow my fall before he dropped me to the ground anyway. His hands appeared at my shoulders like blades pinning me to the ground, and he straddled my waist with the smirk of a man who won.

He had not won.

“Just wanted to see if I could,” he offered in explanation, though I didn’t care to ask. “I figured the only person who could beat me was me.”

“You’re awfully full of yourself,” I said, keeping my expression even.

He leaned in over me, strands of his hair tickling my cheeks. “But am I wrong?”

He wasn’t just wrong. He was stupid. The shift in weight left him wide open. Grabbing his right shoulder, I threw all my weight into flipping him. He didn’t have as much muscle, a thin, wiry kid. For once, I managed to see surprise and frustration on his face as I took my turn on top. I held his wrists down near his head, my knees held tight to his sides to keep him from wiggling free.

Even if only I could beat me, and he were me, I still had the upper hand. I had more experience and strength.

“You are wrong,” I said.

“Alright-alright,” he said with a sigh. “You can top if you want, but go easy on me.”

He made little sense, and my triumph faded to annoyance. “I’m not going to fight you.”

His brow furrowed. “You don’t have to. I can take it.”

“I’m sorry?”

A smile tugged at his lips. “If you’re going to keep us here in this position, someone’s clothes need to start coming off. Otherwise, you’re just being a tease.”

I released him and realized my mistake in the same instant. He played me like a fiddle, throwing himself up to knock me onto my back yet again. This time, he just lay himself on top of me, his chin atop my chest. “You’re too easy to fluster,” he said with that wicked smirk. “It’s kind of cute, really.”

“What is your goal here?” I growled.

His grin widened as he pushed himself up on his forearms and dragged himself closer until I could feel his words on my lips. “Shouldn’t that be obvious? I want you to acknowledge me. I’m you, Captain. You’re me. You refused to believe it based on sight or anything I’ve said, so I was hoping a bit of hands-on experience might do the trick.”

I hoped my glare would deter him, but his eyes remained above mine. “Say you are me. What makes you think something like that would convince me? Or that I’d even allow it? Shouldn’t you know better?”

He breathed a laugh before nuzzling his lips to my ear. “But I do know. I know everything you’d want, and you know it too. Otherwise you would have moved or thrown me off by now.”

As a shudder ran down my spine, I found I couldn’t deny it. He was winning. Damn.


End file.
